


Sister's Love

by Valeria_Does_Stuff



Series: Valeria writes One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Does_Stuff/pseuds/Valeria_Does_Stuff
Summary: One-ShotAfter the fall of Asgard, Thor shows mercy to Hela and saves her.
Series: Valeria writes One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999786
Kudos: 1





	Sister's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I found this archived in my WattPad account and I haven't looked at this since 2018. So, have fun reading!

Ragnarok has come for Asgard. In fire and flames, it has fallen. All for the sake of stopping Hela.

Don't misunderstand this. We have decided that she deserves a second chance! After all, she is our sister. Even though she may be a sadistic maniac, we just know she could change. 

Our ship, filled with the citizens of Asgard, flew steadily through space. They were slowly recovering from the death of Asgard. The terror was still written on their faces. Having lost their home was a shock for them.

However, in the rear part, a thick tension was in the air. Hateful gazes were sent from one corner of the room to the other. All of this hate radiates towards Hela, who was, nonetheless, captive. She was a threat and could kill all of us in an instant.

She was staring intently at us with gleaming, green eyes. Her stare was filled with a joyful expression, taunting us about our defeat and how we had lost Asgard to Sotur. We know that the people of Asgard were uncontent about keeping Hela alive and that my position of King might be at stake.

Amongst my team are different reactions to Hela's presence.

Loki seems to be rather intrigued by Hela. Considering that he was adopted by Odin, he did look an awful lot like Hela. Black hair, dark green outfit... it feels odd, considering they have never met before to share fashion advice.

Banner is terrified out of his mind. He only has a vague idea about who Hela is. The only thing he knows is that he risked losing control over himself, trying to prevent Ragnarok. Seeing her again must be a horrible experience for him.

Valkyrie shivers in disgust. She has fought against her before and has lost many well-trained soldiers in doing so. I could see in her eyes that she could hardly control her urge to kill her.

Korg is just chilling, he has no idea about anything, but enjoys being around anyways. 

Heimdall is staring out into space, considering he sees everything, he doesn't need to look at us, but he was rather uncomfortable around Hela.

And me? I am completely devastated. I have lost too much. My hair, my hammer, my father, my home... I don't know if I could handle it if something were to happen to anyone in this room, even Hela or Loki.

I couldn't take that silence. I turned to Hela. "Why."

She glared in an intimidating fashion. Her look was already harsh and confused about my question, coming out of nowhere.

"Why did you do all of these things? Why did you aspire to destroy Asgard, your home?"

She winced slightly. Certainly, she wouldn't give up her pride, but I could tell she felt guilty.

"It... It's hard to explain. Could I have a short heart to heart with you?"

Valkyrie snapped. "How dare you ask for anything, you monster? You should feel guilty and horrible for what you've done! So many people have lost their lives! And for..." Heimdall interrupted her.

"Don't." He said. "Let her explain herself. We should give her at least one chance at redemption."

She stormed out of the compartment, followed shortly after by the rest of our gang.

I sat down next to Hela and suddenly there was a clear shift of her posture. She sunk together. Saving her might have just been the best choice.

"So, you wanted to explain yourself. Well, explain." Her eyes suddenly shot up to me.

"Brother. I am so sorry for all that happened. I... I wasn't myself... to be honest, the surge of power coming from Asgard drove me insane. I craved more power, and I knew I could be granted even more power by killing Asgardians. All those years in solitude must have messed with my head..." She let out a weak chuckle. I winced slightly at those words. I know for a fact that Loki had lost control back in New York, and another family member without control over themselves... 

"Hey, are you alright?" She must have noticed my head hanging low.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her.  
"Go ahead."

I let out a deep sigh. "I'll just... really hurts. I have lost everything that matters to me. My father, my home... I lost everything. I don't know of I'll able to keep going, considering I have so little to hold on to..." 

I didn't notice I was crying. Careful not to strangle herself with the chains, Hela leaned in and gave me a comforting feeling.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We will be alright." And like that, both of us burst into tears.  
We were two lost souls that lost everything but each other, although we had just met.

Eventually, we fell asleep. It wasn't until I eventually woke up and decided to join my group in the front.

In the frontal part of the ship, I found my brother, Loki. He was staring into space, thinking about who knows what.

As I stepped next to him, he turned to me with the hint of a smile. "And? Did she behave?"

"Don't be so distrustful, brother, she is a nice person." 

For a good minute, we were just standing next to each other, imagining what it will be like once Hela gets her redemption from the Asgardians.

"Do you think it's a good idea to return to earth?" Loki asked. 

"Yes, of course , the people of earth love me, I'm really popular." 

"Let me rephrase that... do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?" He said with a hurt expression. My conversation with Hela has shown me once again that Loki really isn't that much of a bad person after all.

"Probably not, to be honest. But I wouldn't worry, brother. I feel like everything is gonna work out fine."

Apparently I spoke to soon. An enormous ship approached us, and in the face of my brother, the expression of shock became evident.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
